


To the End

by Chupigator



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claumitri, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Lives, Dimitri Lives, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), dimiclaude, dmcl, fe3h - Freeform, it's meh sorry folks, late night writing again hh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupigator/pseuds/Chupigator
Summary: Claude is visited by an old friend that was thought to be lost for good — and is requested to make a crucial decision: leave him behind, or keep him at his side.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	To the End

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this one along with my previous dmcl story (Giving it All) but they became separate things instead of within the same thing so here you go. They do have some similarities, but whatever enjoy

Even after the war was finally over, the surprises just kept on rolling in. How unprepared he felt at the news. It was more than unexpected to have this guest suddenly visit, especially at a time like this. Claude had been running around to do all that he could to help his former classmates rebuild their homes and collect themselves after such treacherous, troublesome years. He had to do as much as he could before he could leave Fódlan; he promised his friends that much. However, the day of departure was ever closer. A week or less; and then Claude would be out of the continent for hell knew how long. He was making all of his preparations at his own home, or at least, his home up until he left. How exhausted he already felt. There was always something to do; but the news of a familiar face showing up at his door was more than surprising. He had to see for himself.

That stare. It was still cold; lost. However, that furious fire in his eye was at an all-time low. It was far from it, nearly extinguished — but it still reminded Claude of the old days more than anything. Well, that was a bit of a stretch. He made note of how scared the guards were standing nearby the visitor's towering figure.

"Calm yourselves, everyone. Stop giving him that look like he's a loose tiger. Go back to your posts. I'll take the reigns here." The guards acknowledged and left quickly. It was amusing to see. Claude did not move from where he stood. He looked up to his much taller guest and addressed him with his usual collected smile.

"Look at you, your Kingliness. You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you. You really surprised me here, you know? You just disappeared after the war ended. Or was it earlier? I can't recall. Anyway! Good to see that you're alive."

Dimitri lowered his eyes slightly. He did not answer as quickly. "I never properly thanked you."

Thanked him? Claude felt that he knew what this was about. However, as usual, he would play it like he was trying hard to remember. "Thanked me? For what? Do I really do so much for so many people, Dimitri, even you? You'll have to help me recall."

Dimitri seemed rather displeased with Claude's tone. It seemed too playful, and he was trying to be serious. "Do you really not remember, Claude? You, your colleagues, the professor... The aftermath at Gronder Field. You all could have left me to die; but for some reason you..."

"Why are you acting so surprised?"

"What? I don't understand..."

"Yes, we were on opposing sides of a major war for some...strange reason; but that alone would never be reason enough for us to abandon a former friend. Hm. It's not 'former' anymore, right?"

Dimitri had no answer. Not at the time.

Claude understood. He could easily see the uncertainty in his friend's expression. He bowed slightly and closed one eye. "Might you come with me to my quarters, your Kingliness?"

"Your quarters?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's nothing like the ones at the academy. I got a lot of space around here for a big guy like you. How's a chat on the balcony? It has been a long time. I think this meeting alone is a sign that we must do some catching up. Besides, I truly believe that my quarters would be far more secure than this busy hall full of prying ears, don't you think?"

"Well—"

"Too late for protesting. Come on. I know that you have more to say. I'll have tea sent up too if you wish."

It was true, he made no protest. Though, when they finally made it to Claude's quarters, Dimitri did seem much more comfortable than he appeared in the hall; though, that was not saying much. He was clearly anxious. Claude was, of course, dying to solve why. He lead his guest to the attached balcony.

"Not a bad view, right?"

"No."

"It's nice to see a clear sky with no smoke obstructing it. Nature is much more pleasant to look at when nothing is on fire." He turned toward Dimitri, his usual grin equipped. "Okay, your Kingliness. Tell me more about why you're here, won't you? I really feel the need to know... Do you want something?"

"Stop—" The former prince clenched his fist. "Stop calling me that."

"What? Your Kingliness?"

"Yes. Stop saying that. I am no king. Not anymore. You know this..."

"Well, maybe not, but you're still royalty. The Kingdom fell during the war; yeah, it's no more; but you still have that princy-prince blood in your veins, am I right? I think it still fits."

"No, just— Just...please. Please call me Dimitri. Just say Dimitri."

That tone of voice was enough to make Claude's smile falter a little. That whole snippet of conversation only made the situation seem more confusing. If Dimitri only wanted to say thank you, why did he journey all the way here and then stay to chat no less? That was incredibly unlike him; at least unlike the person he became when the war started.

"Okay. I'll do that, Dimitri. Just because you said please." That did not make the prince smile, but that was to be expected. He wanted to say more, and that was clear. Claude could easily tell, but he did not know what this once revenge-crazed man was thinking about. Perhaps he should try asking again. "Now then, we solved one problem. Now let's address the second. The reason you are here, Dimitri, is because....why?"

Again, Dimitri was not quick to reply. "Word goes around easily, especially about you. I heard you were leaving Fódlan."

"Popular, am I? How flattering. That is true, however. I am taking my leave. I have a rather important duty I must attend to. Nobody else can do it but me."

Dimitri was silent.

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"This is surely something I deserve after all I have done."

"Something you— What are you talking about?" Claude raised a brow, now looking more confused and concerned.

"Those I care about are destined to leave me alone one way or another; and it's all my own fault. Everyone..."

"Whoa, whoa, hey. That's not true at all! This has all been out of your control."

"Has it really? If that is truly the case, then it can only be divine punishment for my sins...!"

"No need to put any of that stuff into the mix here. Let's keep our focus right here on the mortal plane. Seriously. Just answer me, Dimitri. Explain to me! You came all this way just to see for yourself that I was leaving Fódlan?" Claude's playful expression and tone reappeared. "Or are you just having a difficult time trying to come up with a nice, eloquent set of words to politely beg me to stay? I'm flattered."

Dimitri was once again refraining from using any words. He slowly looked away from Claude, seeming ashamed.

Oh.

"... Wait. Was—Is that true?"

"Claude..." He looked embarrassed.

"I— Wow. I can...hardly believe it. Look, I really wish I could stay, but I really am needed where I'm going."

"I know."

"What about Teach? They're in charge around these parts now. I'm sure they'll take you in."

"I did not journey to the professor. I journeyed to you, Claude."

Well. Surprisingly, Claude had no clever retort to that; but he was certainly feeling something stirring in him that he had not felt in years. It was familiar; and it was hurting more than ever before. Yikes. He was not sure if he liked this. Though, the whole thing was just full of uncertainty. His expression softened, but as usual, he masked his feelings quite well.

"During the war...after the times you visited me as my wounds healed; I started remembering things. Easier times; the smokeless skies you mentioned. All that time...that lost time... You were there, Claude. You were with me. Everyone was; and it hurt to remember. I had to leave. I could not stay, and I could not help you fight. The mere memory of those days were weighing so heavily on me; everything that went wrong—"

"Hey. That's all done. It's over. We did lose a lot along the way... A lot of friends;" his expression became more somber, "but you and I are standing out here side by side again. Is that not a good thing to you?"

"I... No."

The two looked away from each other and watched the view in silence. The breeze was calm; and surely that freshly brewed tea was already getting cold.

Claude eventually broke the silent barrier between them. "Say. This view does remind me of something."

Dimitri looked at him, quiet.

"Do you remember that night I snuck you out of the ball? Remember where we went?"

"The— The Goddess Tower..."

"So you do remember. That was a fine night, wasn't it? The air was crisp and the night was invigorating. It's a good memory for me."

"Yes... It is for me too. I feel foolish for forcing myself to forget..."

"You don't need to feel foolish anymore."

"I do. That night, we— ...made a wish together."

"Ah, oh. Yeah." Claude's smile fell a little once again. "We did. Very true. Staying together until the end...or something silly like that."

Dimitri was silent again. Something silly indeed... He clearly wanted to say more, but he was incredibly hesitant. His chest was hurting so much; and Claude couldn't say that his was not. The pause in conversation was suddenly becoming so agonizing. Both of them stared ahead at the horizon yet again.

"Claude."

"Yes?" His answer was immediate, delicate.

"Is it so wrong that I still hope for that wish? Even if it is — as you say — just a silly one? A meaningless one... Is it foolish? Selfish? Even now, I'm finding it harder and harder to resist falling at your feet and begging you to stay here— Somewhere close. Is it too late for such thinking, Claude? Staying together until the end... Have we finally met the end?"

"Dimitri—"

Not even a chance to speak, and Dimitri had already given up resisting as soon as he was done speaking. He fell before Claude, head lowered, hands grasping his former classmate's clothing so desperately. He continued on, pain in his breaking voice, "Please— Please, just tell me now. Will things ever be as they once were; or am I just falling into my own forgotten fantasies? Useless memories of days long past. Just... Whatever I may be to you, Claude— It will not matter. I just— I want to be where you are. I do not like the thought of being left alone by your hand; and if I have to, I will follow you. Please, you must let me... Do not go away without me."

Claude had his eyes locked onto Dimitri's sudden display, feeling a tempest of emotions ravage his insides seemingly out of nowhere. Oh, this. This hurt very much. This was a totally new situation, and no way could he have ever prepared himself for this former prince groveling at his feet. Such a rare and vulnerable state for a man to be in, especially one like Dimitri. Claude had to think, and he tried to do so as quickly as he could. He needed an answer, an action, anything. However, this seemed to be eating away at him just as much. Oh, the delays... He could have sworn that he was beginning to get a migraine from all of this hard pondering. He had not even realized how deep in thought he was at the moment. A miserable, desperate voice — Dimitri's — put his train of thought to a stop.

"Claude... Your silence, I— Tell me, please. Answer me. I'm— I'm begging you. I'm _begging_."

Claude looked down at him. Anyone else would have called this display pathetic; but this man was broken; burdened by his past. He would most likely never be the same; and Claude understood that. He gently put his hands on Dimitri, who all the while kept his head and gaze low. He was given a gentle tug.

"Come on, Dimitri. Let me help you to your feet."

The former prince was hesitant; but he soon obliged. Though, he was still looking away, shame remaining in his expression.

"Look at me." When his taller counterpart hesitated to meet his gaze, Claude raised his hand and delicately placed it on the other's cheek. He used it to guide Dimitri's face and eye to meet his own; and there it remained as he continued speaking. "You want to be where I am, no matter how I see you. This is correct?"

"Yes." He answered so quickly, though airy and trembly.

"Are you afraid of me turning you away?"

Again, quickly, but with that hint of miserable fear. "Yes."

"You have already forgotten what I told you."

"Oh— Have I?"

"I have no reason to abandon you. Doing so was and still is not an option for me. I stated that very clearly. You want to know something? When you were at the base healing up, I was hoping that you would stay along with us for the rest of the ride; we could have used that valuable courage and strength; but then, in the dead of night, you disappeared; and nobody saw you do it, nor ever see you again in general. When I was told that you went on your own without telling a soul — that really hurt to hear. I even went back to where you were staying in the monastery, hoping that it wasn't true. Seeing that empty bed... I can tell you. I expected it...but I did not want it. I wanted you with us."

Dimitri spoke in a whisper. He seemed in disbelief. "Claude..."

"I wanted you with me."

Although he was not smiling, he seemed to lighten up just a little amount from the statement alone. He closed his eye, seeming more guilty than desperate now. "My apologies, I... I am sorry. Although I said things; did things to keep you and the others away from me in my foolish, hungry state... I never wanted to hurt you. It seems false and unlikely, and maybe you do not believe me. I would not blame you." He opened his eye, but watched the ground. "Nothing that has happened was ever your fault... I only brought pain and destruction wherever I traveled. I did not want to bring you such a burden. I did not want to be another problem that you needed to solve. Claude... All I can offer you is my apology. I have nothing to give..." Dimitri finally raised his gaze to meet Claude's again. It was clear that the shorter man was listening. "What can I do to ensure that I can be at your side? There must be something... Anything. Tell me and I will do it. No questions asked."

"You're already doing it."

"I am?"

"You're here. That is enough for me."

Dimitri seemed dumbfounded at Claude's answer. It made him smile. Claude chuckled gently before speaking again. "You know, Dimitri... I made a lot of things clear right now. I don't speak much about my own personal feelings, but look at you. You're a lucky boy, aren't you? That being the case, I think you need to start working on your listening skills. Maybe along our way home, I can show you a thing or two."

"Wait, our— our way home?"

"Yeah. You're coming, right? I thought you were."

"You mean that you are allowing me to go with you?"

"What reason do I have to say no? It's no crime. We have nothing to lose." Claude kept his smile, but it was certainly genuine. He came up close, looking up at Dimitri. He was delicate when he took one of the other's hand in his. He spoke in a lowered, but affectionate tone. "Come with me. Stay with me. This is not the end."

It was as if Dimitri was in a trance, completely mesmerized by the mere moment. Claude's words seemed like those straight out of a dream. It was obvious that he was in disbelief. It took him a minute to recollect himself to answer. "I will. I want to. I must."

Claude was silent again. He was so close... He could feel Dimitri's warm breath softly touching his face. He could easily steal an affection — how simple it would have been — and how tempting it was. Instead, he resisted the urge and waited on the other, watching him, studying him. Even after five years of change, that beauty never left him, missing eye or not. Being patient was rewarding, not to mention. Within another moment, Dimitri lowered his head and closed the gap between the two of them, both of their lips reaching to each other in a tender, earnest meeting.

Their meaningful contact with one another lasted. When they parted, they held each other close, forgetting about the vast view and surely about the now steamless tea. This was something they both longed for, and for many years they did.

"I think you'll like it where I'm from."

"You think so?"

"It's a whole lot different from Fódlan. Just a warning. You might end up suffering from a major case of culture shock."

"Oh, but change might do me good. Though, you have never told me about your homeland, Claude. Nor your place in it. That special duty you keep mentioning..."

"You would probably lose your mind over it. Over all of it, actually. It's definitely something. I can tell you now; unless you would rather find out yourself."

A smile? What was this now? Dimitri actually managed a _smile;_ and along with that, a short laugh. Claude would surely absorb that image and sound immediately and burned them into his mind. Dimitri replied, bringing himself to rest upon the other's head. "Surprise me. Whoever you are, wherever you are from; none of it will make me love you any less. I am with you."

"Until the end, I hope. You promised." Claude playfully smirked.

Another chuckle. "I will keep my word. Until the end."


End file.
